Une nuit, un an
by X-Mannix
Summary: Après un an, il en rêvait toujours. Aucun moment de cette nuit ne s'était échappé de sa mémoire,il voulait le revoir. La neige dehors, Noël approche. Tout le monde était au repos pendant une semaine, Une seconde chance? Yaoi! Le rated M veut tout dire.


Deuxième Os posté! Yeah, de mieux en mieux! x) Cette fois-ci sur mon petit couple fétiche! Enfin, comme toujours, les personnages ne sont pas à moi .. ( Vous verrez, à un moment ou un autre, kishimoto en aura marre de mes harcèlements et mes menaces ( qui s'ajoute à ceux de milliers de personne ! 8D ) )

Je pense que, les personnages sont assez OCC ( Ouai ben, avait pas envie de faire un Kakashi pervers à l'extrème ... il est bien, tout sérieux comme ça! 8D *hum, hum* )

Je me suis relu et re-relu, les fautes d'orthographes sont des expertes en camouflage ...

Bref, **Homophobes et âmes sensibles, cliquez imédiatement sur la flèche retour! Cette petite histoire contient une relation BoyxBoy détaillé.**

KakashixIruka!

* * *

**Une nuit, un an.**

L'hiver, le froid, la neige. Un hivers seul, un de plus. Bon dieu, à quoi cela rimait-il? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas passer à autre chose? Pourquoi renier ses sentiments pour aller avec quelqu'un d'autre était impossible pour lui? Une nuit passé avec ce ninja et il ne pouvait plus s'en passer. Ses mains sur son corps, ses ongles dans son dos, ses doux cris à son oreille. Un seul soir, il ne pouvait déjà penser à rien d'autre. Il ne l'avait plus revu depuis cette nuit. Même chez Ichikaru, même dans les rues, nulle part. Comme s'il avait quitté le village. Pourtant Naruto parlait de son chère 'père'. Donc, il était plutôt entrain de l'ignorer.Même en passant près de l'école il ne le voyait pas, avait-il aussi changé de profession? Au source chaude, chez l'Hokage, rien. Toujours rien. Après un an, ça le rendait fou.

***Insoutenable***

Il fallait qu'il le revoit, et ce dans les jours qui suivent.

Le ninja copieur cogitait dans tous les sens, que faire? Une semaine de congé en raison de Noël et la nouvelle année ... Une semaine pour le retrouver et s'expliquer. Il devait lui avouer, lui dire qu'il le rendait fou, qu'il voulait passer le reste de sa vie avec lui mais s'il ne le trouvait pas, cette mission devenait impossible.

Quelqu'un sonna la porte, il s'empressa d'aller ouvrir. Une tête blonde bondissait sur lui :

-Kakashi-sensei! cria ladite tête blonde, toute contente, surement qu'il neige.

Derrière le blond, une autre personne, quelque peu timide, le rouge aux joues. Le froid, la neige, ou encore autre chose? Ses cheveux brun attaché en queue, ses yeux chocolats qui vous en donnaient envie, cette cicatrice passant horizontalement par son nez ... Il était là.

La personne qui hantait ses jours et nuits sans relâche se trouvait juste devant sa porte. Il était tellement surpris que Naruto réussi à le faire tomber en sautant sur lui pour lui dire bonjour. Il ria un instant avant de se lever et de donner une main à son sensei.

-Eh bien sensei? sourit-il. Vous avez vu un fantôme? demanda-t-il ensuite, surement dû à la tête que Kakashi abordait.

Non, il avait juste revu, après un an, la personne si chère à son petit cœur. Il s'excusa et prit la main du blond pour se relever, même s'il pouvait le faire tout seul. Le porteur de Kyuubi ne se priva pas pour, ensuite, s'introduire dans la demeure du Jonin et s'y installer comme s'il était chez lui. Iruka, la personne qui accompagnait le blondinet, hésita. Cela faisait un an, un an de torture pour son cœur et son corps. Devait-il entrer ou s'en aller? Un an à l'éviter et voilà ce qu'il récoltait. Enfin, cela devait bien arriver. Ses yeux chocolat s'encra dans l'œil gris visible de son vis-à-vis. Des images d'une nuit refirent surface, ce n'était pas bon.

-Ne reste pas là. Dit le ninja copieur. Il fait froid dehors. Un sourire visible à travers son masque.

Le jeune professeur ne se fit pas prier deux fois, il passa aussi vite mais aussi naturellement que possible devant Kakashi pour entrer. Cette maison, c'est de celle-ci qu'il s'était enfuit il y a de cela un an. Le chunin alla rejoindre Naruto qui s'était affalé sur le canapé tandis que son hôte ferma la porte et le suivit.

-Kakashi-sensei!s'enthousiasma le blond. J'ai appris que vous aviez une semaine de congé.

-Les nouvelles vont vites. soupira ce dernier, coupant la parole au porteur de Kyuubi.

-Je me demandais si vous ne vouliez pas faire quelque chose avec moi et Iruka-sensei? reprit-il, inspectant pour une première fois la maison.

Seulement avec Iruka, pensa le Jonin. Que dire? Ça semblait simple mais dans son cas, un oui ou un non pouvait changer sa vie. Il voulait passer du temps avec eux, mais il ne voulait pas non plus que la semaine ne sois gâché par une erreur de sa part. Il pourrait renouer avec le professeur, ou simplement l'éviter à son tour et continuer comme ça jusqu'à la fin.

-Je ne sais pas. Hésita-t-il, réfléchissant encore.

-S'il vous plait! supplia Naruto avec son sourire dont lui seul avait le secret et les yeux de chien battu. Iruka-sensei est d'accord! argumenta-t-il.

Celui-ci détourna le visage en rougissant, ce que remarqua Kakashi, déjà un bon point. Bon si ça ne le dérange pas ... peut-être était-il dans le même cas que lui. Il passa encore quelques secondes et ensuite Naruto regarda l'heure sur la petite horloge posée sur une commode dans le salon, son visage changea d'expression.

-Merde, je vais être en retard. pesta-t-il. Vraiment désolé mais je dois vous laisser, s'excusa-t-il . Je reviens dans ... il réfléchit, deux heures et demie. Réfléchissez bien sensei!

Il partit laissant les deux ninjas abasourdi pas son comportement. Quelques temps après que la porte fus claqué, Iruka avait les joues rouges et regardait ailleurs tandis que le Jonin cherchait, en vain, quelque chose à dire. Un an...

-Heuu, du thé? proposa Kakashi faisant sursauté le jeune professeur.

-Ah ... oui ... pourquoi pas. dit-il, semblant perdu.

Le ninja copieur alla donc dans la cuisine préparer du thé. Cela semblait irréel, depuis quand il faisait du thé pour quelqu'un!? Après tout, Iruka n'était pas n'importe qui. Il revint un peu plus tard dans le salon avec un verre dans chaque main. Le Chunin semblait toujours gêné et eu du mal à prendre le verre des mains de son hôte. Leurs doigts s'étaient effleurés, souvenirs d'une nuit. L'argenté s'assit à côté, buvant une première gorgée, il allait devoir faire la conversation lui même car apparemment son invité n'était pas pès à ouvrir un temps sois peu la bouche.

-Comment ça va depuis le temps? demanda-t-il sans émotion particulière dans la voix. Cela faisait longtemps que je ne t'avais pas vu. Ajouta-t-il.

Iruka ne répondit pas tout de suite, enfin pas du tout. Il buvait son thé lentement, pour repousser encore plus le moment où il devait répondre. S'il répondait maintenant, il allait faire une crise cardiaque tellement son coeur battait vite. Un an à l'évité, ça fait beaucoup …

Le silence énerva Kakashi.

-Si tu ne me supporte pas, alors va-t-en. prononça-t-il, terminant son thé d'une trait.

Son invité resta sous le choc. Bien sûr que non, où allait-il chercher qu'il ne le supportait plus? Il était juste trop nerveux pour dire quoi que ce soit. Et ça, c'était un gros problème.

Le ninja copieur alla nettoyer et ranger son verre, s'attendant à ne plus voir le professeur. Mais il fut surpris que celui-ci se tenait adossé contre le mur de sa cuisine, son verre vide à la main, un petit sourire décorant son si doux visage.

-Je suis juste intimidé, avoua le Chunin.

C'était la meilleur, mais tout à fait compréhensible. Ah quoi bon se voiler la face, lui aussi l'était un peu. L'hôte alla reprendre le verre à thé de la main d'Iruka. Un autre effleurement, d'autres souvenirs.

-Je vais bien, se décida enfin à répondre l'invité. Les enfants deviennent de plus en plus in-intéressé par mon cours mais je m'en sors. sourit-il ensuite mais kakashi était dos à lui, il ne pu donc le voir.

-Ah, les jeunes de nos jours. soupira ce dernier.

Un petit rire retentit non loin de lui, un bouffée de chaleur l'envahit. Il n'avait jamais remarqué que le rire du jeune professeur était si agréable à écouter.

-On dirait que tu parles comme si tu avais soixante ans.

Le ninja copieur pouvait sentir le malaise dans la voix du Chunin. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de se tutoyer. Mais ça faisait plaisir qu'il fasse des efforts.

Encore deux heures, que faire?

-Alors, reprit Iruka, tu avais décidé quoi pour cette semaine?

Kakashi trouva que c'était une bonne occasion pour passer aux choses sérieuses. Mais comment faire pour ne pas trop le brusquer? Il ne voulait plus le perdre, en aucun cas. Tant pis, quand il faut y aller, faut y aller hein.

-Maaa, je comptais rechercher un ninja au cheveux bruns et aux yeux chocolats qui m'évite depuis un an déjà. répondit-il, calme et aussi neutre qu'il le pouvait.

Il se retourna, voulant plongé ses yeux dans ceux du professeur mais ce dernier se trouvait déjà derrière lui, il fut donc piégé entre l'évier et son corps.

-Ah bon ... et puis-je savoir qui est-ce? souffla le Chunin un doigt déjà dans le masque de son vis-à-vis prêt à l'enlever.

L'argenté était un peu déboussoler, cette lueur il savait ce qu'elle présageait. Mais il était content que le sous-entendu était bien passé.

-C'est un jeune professeur très charmant, doux et gentil. confia-t-il faisant encore plus sourire l'homme en face de lui.

-Mais encore? demanda celui-ci, retirant le masque du Jonin jusqu'au menton.

-Assez discret, un sourire envoutant, lui tout entier est envoutant. reprit-il sensuellement alors que ses mains trouvèrent le chemin des hanches de son invité.

Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de se confier comme ça. Mais cela sortait tout seul et ça ne le dérangerait aucunement. Tout n'était que silence autour d'eux, leurs lèvres à seulement quelques millimètres l'une de l'autre, ils attendaient tous les deux le moments propice pour céder.

-Durant un an je n'ai fais que penser à lui. J'avais l'impression de devenir fou. murmura-t-il ensuite, resserrant sa prise sur les hanches, les collant un peu plus à l'autre. Nuit et jour son visage me hantait.

Un large sourire ornait les lèvres des deux ninjas. Un an de douce torture pour enfin se retrouver, un an pour comprendre et accepter.

-Et si je t'aidais à le chercher? susurra le jeune professeur , sûr de lui, toute gêne ou nervosité envolé.

-Avec plaisir.

Enfin, leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent depuis une longue année. Toute une éternité. Leur langue se retrouvèrent jouant ensemble, se caressant sans relâche. Les mains de Kakashi passèrent dans le dos de son amant, les collant tout à fait tandis que celle d'Iruka avaient trouvé refuge dans les cheveux argenté du Jonin. Après une minute de plus, ils rompirent le baisé pour reprendre l'air tout en s'enlaçant.

-Tu m'as tellement manqué. Avoua le Chunin.

Le ninja copieur ne répondit rien mais resserra sa prise autour de la taille du professeur, ce qui valait plus que des mots. Doucement, les baisers papillons dans le cou commencèrent. S'il se souvenait bien, il y avait un point sensible dans cette zone. Petit gémissement, trouvé. Finalement, il avait une bonne mémoire. Ses mains qui étaient dans le bas du dos de son amant passèrent sous le pull et le T-shirt de celui-ci. Cette peau douce, chaude et bronzée lui avait tant manqué. De l'autre côté, il prenait aussi des initiatives, ses mains vinrent caresser le torse de l'argenté, douce torture car c'était plus des effleurements qu'autre chose, et qui a dit que c'était involontaire? Kakashi poussa Iruka hors de la cuisine pour aller l'allongé sur le canapé, il n'était pas aussi fou pour utiliser la table pour une deuxième fois. Une fois allongé, il entrepris de déshabiller son Chunin, ce dernier faisant de même. A moitié nu, ils se contemplaient l'un l'autre . Un an ... Un autre baiser débuta, plus intense, ils voulaient tellement rattraper le temps perdu. Bougeant du bassin, leur érection se frôlèrent alors que leur langue se caressèrent et que leurs doigts se joignirent. Douce sensation qu'est le plaisir à ce moment même. Les baisers dévièrent, le cou, l'épaule, le torse, aucune parcelle de peau n'était épargnée par les lèvres et la langue du Jonin. Il arriva vite à un bouton de chair rose et tendus par le plaisir, à gauche un peu plus loin de ce dernier, son jumeau.

L'un titiller par deux doigts l'autre par une langue chaude et humide. Iruka, une main accrochant le divan l'autre recouvrant un peu sa bouche, laissait échapper multiples gémissements qui n'avaient que pour seul effet d'exciter encore plus Kakashi. Celui-ci arriva au nombril, y introduisant sa langue, il exécuta les mouvements de l'acte future. Arrivé au pantalon, il se releva légèrement pour l'enlevé du corps de son professeur préféré. Plus qu'un simple bout de tissu, trop tendu, le séparait de l'objet de ses désires. Il alla embrasser à nouveau son homme avant de retirer le boxer de son amant avec ses dents, faisant gémir un peu plus fort celui-ci. Un an d'abstinence. Une fois totalement débarrassé , il contempla son amant. Il était beau, les yeux embué par le plaisir, les joues rougies, la respiration saccadé. Son désir augmenta considérablement. Il lui tortura dabord l'intérieur des cuisses, remontant doucement. Plusieurs seconde interminable pour le professeur passèrent avant que Kakashi ne s'occupe de son érection douloureuse. Baisant d'abord le bout, léchant ensuite la verge sur toute sa longueur, il faisait languir la chose. Il le prit en bouche au moment où le Chunin s'y attendait le moins, il cria de surprise et de plaisir. Une bouffée de chaleur l'avait envahit. Ses deux mains s'agrippèrent maintenant au cheveux argenté de son amant qui commençait de lent et long va et vient. L'argenté n'ira pas plus vite, Iruka le savait. Mais il n'était plus vraiment apte à penser à sa fierté d'homme.

-Kashi-san hmm! supplia le brun.

Ce dernier arrêta son occupation, ce qui lui valu un grognement de son amant. Il sourit.

-Tu veux quelque chose, Iruka? demanda-t-il, reprenant les lents va et vients avec sa main.

-Ahh s'il-te-plait ...

C'était d'autant plus douloureux pour celui qui se trouvait au dessus. Voir celui qu'on aime dans cet état, était un appel au viol. Il se dénuda complètement lui aussi. Sa bouche reprit l'action de sa main, allant plus vite et invitant sa langue à la partie. L'une de ses mains remonta doucement vers le visage d'Iruka et lui présenta trois doigts que ce dernier s'empressa d'humidifier faisant les mêmes mouvements qui lui était fait, avec un sensuel jamais vu. Le Chunin ne tarda pas à venir dans la bouche du ninja copieur. Celui-ci avala la semence et remonta embrasser son amant. Les doigts atteignirent bien vite leur destination et l'un titilla déjà l'antre chaude du professeur. Un premier doigt, petite brûlure mais rien de gênant, les baisers langoureux lui faisait oublier l'intrusion. Deuxième doigt, une main s'agrippa à nouveau au divan, une petite expression de douleur se forma sur son visage. Kakashi débuta quelque va et vien pour le détendre et l'élargir avant un troisième doigt. Une fois détendu, le troisième doigt. Un gémissement de forte douleur mélangé à un petit plaisir. D'autre va et vient, ils sortaient et entraient, sans trouver cette petite tâche à l'intérieure d'Iruka.

-Kashi. murmura ce dernier. Viens!

Il ne fallait pas le dire deux fois, il sortit ses doigts et se plaça contre l'entré chaude, les jambe du Chunin sur ses épaules. Il entra doucement, le professeur vint s'agripper à son dos, le griffant un peu quand la douleur devenait assez forte. Le Jonin s'arrêta une fois totalement entré, laissant à son amant le temps de s'habituer et de se détendre. Pour l'aider, l'argenté recommença à l'embrasser et à le caresser jusqu'à ce qu'Iruka commença à bouger des hanches, signal pour le ninja copieur. Il se fit d'abord doux et était attentif au moindre réaction de son amant. Les gémissements de plus en plus fort, les va et vients le devinrent aussi. Un peu plus loin, un peu plus fort , il trouva ce qu'il cherchait avec ses doigts. Iruka cria de plaisir, Kakashi grognait de la même sensation. Ils changèrent plusieurs fois de position, cherchant un plaisir toujours plus intense. Ils arrivèrent à bout, le professeur assit sur le Jonin, leur torse collé. Les jambes autours de sa taille, le Chunin se sentait venir. Dans un dernier coup, un dernier cri, il se déversa contre leur torse. L'argenté, sentant la chair se resserrer autour de son membre, suivi son amant de près dans un râle de plaisir.

Ils haletaient, collé l'un à l'autre plein de sueur recouvrant leur corps, satisfait et heureux. Ils s'embrassèrent avant que le ninja copieur ne se retira pour prendre son bien aimé comme une princesse et l'amener à la douche. Ils se lavèrent mutuellement dans un silence apaisant. Une fois propres et habillés, Kakashi enlaça son amant sur le canapé.

-Plus jamais je ne te laisserai partir. déclara le Jonin.

Le ninja au cheveux brun sourit, se collant encore plus contre le torse rassurant du possesseur de son cœur. Un an d'attente pour ça, ça en valait la peine.

-Oh mais, je ne comptais pas partir. dit-il en resserrant sa prise sur les bras du ninja copieur qui entouraient sa taille.

Deux lèvres vint se poser sur sa tempe. Son regard se posa sur l'heure, quatre heure et demi. Ils l'avaient fait pendant une heure trente, et étaient épuisés. Iruka était vraiment heureux, son cœur se gonflait de bonheur. Plus rien autour de lui n'existait. C'est juste eux.

-Je t'aime.

Les trois mots retentirent dans toute la pièce, élargissant le sourire du Chunin. Vraiment, il était heureux. Il se tourna légèrement et embrassa son amant une nouvelle fois.

___________________

Dans une ruelle, plusieurs personnes discutaient. Quelques unes restaient debout mains dans les poches, d'autre adossées contre une paroi tandis qu'une autre était accroupie.

-Vous croyez que c'est bon maintenant? s'impatienta un jeune blond.

-Pitié! Arrête un peu de jacasser. répondit un autre ninja. Laisse-les se débrouiller.

Toutes les personnes à part le blond se montrèrent compréhensif et en total accord avec le ninja au long cheveux brun presque noir avec des yeux violet voire même blanc, tandis qu'un 'galère' retentit.

-Oh, c'est toi qui dit ça Neji? C'est qui, qui a été trèèès reconnaissant pour un certain service? Se défendis le blond, pas prêt à lâcher ses deux sensei.

Plusieurs soupires, deux personnes cramoisis et un éclatement de rire. Décidément, il était une vrai agence matrimonial! Et pourtant, lui même n'arrivait pas à prouver son amour à la personne qu'il aime. Enfin, quand c'est un déserteur c'est un peu plus compliquer. Mais ça, c'est une autre histoire.

**The End?**

* * *

Très personnellement, j'aime bien cette Os ( C'est mon premier 'vrai' Lemon, ... ) Puis elle à été faite en une fois ( de minuit à deux ~ trois heures du matin si je me souviens bien :P, bon et j'ai changé quelque minime choses après .. xD ), oui d'habitude je les fini pas en un jour ( toujours coupé par quelque chose ou quelqu'un ) Il y aura **peut-être** une suite, à vous de choisir :) ( Je vous laisserai la suprise de sur qui et quoi et elle portera :D )

Enfin, Une tite Review? ( critique, appréciation? Chaque 'écrivain' à besoin de s'améliorer. 8D )


End file.
